One Piece :Le CP9 s'emballe
by ediesilverwhip
Summary: Bonjour !C' est Edie .Et ça , c' est ma première fic de Yaoi pur/dur ! Et il y en aura d'autres ! Je tiens à dire que tous les persos de cette fics sont à Eichiiro Oda. Bon , je vous laisse apprécier le premier chapitre :)
1. Nuit de fou

One Piece ... Le CP9 s'emballe ...

Il faisait nuit …Et nous sommes seuls, loin de notre QG … Mon cœur s'emballe à cette pensée … Mon nom ? Pardon, moi qui suis si poli normalement. Je vous laisserai m'appeler Lucci mais c'est Rob Lucci. Et ce soir , je vais vous raconter un truc que tous les autres , même ce crétin de Jabura , le « Louloup en susucre à sa Califa » ignore . Ah oui, une seule personne sait tout … Mais il n' est qu'a moi ! Mais , trêve de ronron , que je vous raconte …

….

Notre première mission. Kaku a 12 ans, j'en ai 13 .Croyez moi, j'en bave . Punaise de pirates ! Un certain « Okama no Wilden » nous poursuit. Et … Malheureusement , comme je suis en costume moulant ( ce fichu costard me moule de partout ! ) j' ai du mal à courir au rythme de mon coéquipier qui lui , en veste et jean noir , file comme l' éclair , les yeux écarquillés , toujours en état de choc . Car ce cher Kaku a failli se faire couper la tête. Oui, il est doué, le blondinet. Mais le pire, c'est que … Je viens de craquer mon pantalon. Et aller, 20 000 Berrys de costume sur-mesure et (presque) élastique (pour mon fruit du léopard) foutus en l'air ! Nous arrivâmes en courant dans une maison abandonnée et nous cachâmes dans une armoire remplie de vêtement d'homme d'affaire ou je trouvai par miracle un pantalon à ma taille. Nos souffle devait s'entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce … Je m'approchais lentement du plafonnier et allumai.

- Dis donc …C'est pas du luxe, la lumière !

-Eteints ! répliqua le blond. Je t'en supplie, je veux pas me faire couper la tête, Italien fou !

-Je te permets pas ! C'est pas parce que je suis Italien que je suis fou !

-Mouais … Déjà juste ton nom … Rob Lucci … Troisième du nom ? lança-t-il en rigolant.

-Crétin …

Nous nous figeâmes.

-Petits petits … Ou êtes vous ? … Fouillez-moi cette maison !

Oh-Oh … Là , il allait se faire dessus , le gnome ! Je soufflai , calme et me positionnai devant lui .

-Comme ça , si ils y vont à coup de sabre , je n'aurai qu'a utiliser le Tekai …

-T'es con ! Même Blueno n'arrive pas à stopper les lames !

- Mais moi oui . Ou , si tu veux , je fais un bon Ryankaku et on se taille … Au choix .

Il se tut . Moi , je voulais juste rentrer à la maison .Je me rendis compte soudain qu'il était scotché à moi comme un bandage à une plaie et cela me calmai encore plus .Le col de son blouson me gênais . Je penchais la tête en arrière , la posant sur son épaule .

-Kaku … J'ai chaud .

-Attends , tu te fout de moi ? T'as juste un t-shirt et une veste en soie ( entre nous sois dit , italienne , cela va de soi ) !

-Lucci : Mais les vêtements autour … Ma bête …

Je me mis à ronronner puis , je recula une jambe pour la coller à la sienne … et l'embrassai sur la joue . Ce dernier devint rouge , aussi rouge ma part bestiale était jaune ( et tachetée , je dois l'admettre ) . Le silence commença a se faire pesant . Je le braisai en me tournant , toujours collé à lui par l' étroitesse de cette armoire .

-Fr… Froid . Lança Kaku .

- Je peux te réchauffer si tu le souhaite …

Il ne releva pas . Mais … Lâchant un léger grognement , je glissai ma main sous son t-shirt . Sa course dans le vent de cette île l' avait refroidi .Nous sommes en hiver , mais sur une île automnale . Il tremblais de tout ses muscles … Le pauvre ! Nous qui vivions toute l' année sur une île printanière ! Je frictionnais ses côtes qui redevenaient peu à peu chaudes … Et on dit que je suis carnassier ! Les fauves aussi aiment prendre soi de ceux qui leurs sont chers . Pour ma part … Je commençais à devenir fou . Je n' avait pas mes yeux carnassiers ( entièrement rouges avec les pupilles blanches ) mais ceux d'une sauvagerie douce , d'un bon poison … Ceux du sexe .

A cette expression , il prit peur . Mais peur peur ! Comme se retrouver devant une panthère affamée avec un steak tartare autour du cou et du sang sur la peau . Je me mis d'ailleurs à lécher la sienne , douce . Il ne venait pourtant pas North Blue , si mes souvenirs étaient bons .Je me concentrais sur son goût tenace mais pas mauvais qu'il exaltait … Sa respiration qui se faisais de plus en plus courte … mon attention se porta sur ses deux boutons de chair sur ses pectoraux … Je renforçais mon allure sauvage , passant ma langue sur mes « babines » . Puis , me détachant un instant de sont torse musclé , en tout cas , pas mal foutu pour quelqu'un de son âge , pour porter mon visage à hauteur du sien et poser ma bouche sur ses lèvres .

-Lucci ! il se dégagea. S'il te plaît, quand on sera en sécurité . Je t'aime énormément mais pas là , pitié !

-Tu … T'as dit que tu m'aime ?

-O-Oui …

Il rougit , affichant une baboune trop mignonne , les joues en feu et le regard baissé … Mais ça , avec moi , c' est se jeter dans la gueule du félin …

A suivre …


	2. La bête sauvage

… Douces … Elles sont si douces … Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Mais je devais quand même le laisser respirer. Je m'écartai de lui. Kaku reprit son souffle de manière plus anarchique qu'autre chose, le regard vide.

-T'es malade ?! J'ai … failli … M'ét-… ouffer.

-Ben ouais. Mais, ce n'est que le début … Dis-je en passant ma main le long de ses jambes musclées par les courses répétitives .J'approchai mon visage de son torse et déposa un coup de langue craintif avant de laper la surface de sa peau, tel un chaton, avant de m'y abandonner. Je voulais qu'il craque, mais pas lui faire de mal. Cela me rappelait tant de choses que j'avais entendues …

_Le poison qui coule sur la peau … Transformant douleurs en plaisirs interdits …_

Et ce poison, c'était les traces brillantes que je laissais. Mais je sentis une main se poser sur ma tête au moment où j'allais la lever. Kaku, les joues rouges, écarta ma tête de son corps. Je me mis à émettre de petits gémissements avant de baisser la tête. Et ce que je vis me fit sourire. Mais pas un sourire franchement innocent, loooooooooin de là !

-Tient tient … Qu'avons nous là ? T'as l'air d'apprécier le traitement.

-Lucci, si tu n'arrêtes pas de suite je …

-Tu quoi ? Lançais-je sarcastiquement avant de passer ma main sur sa taille, avisant ce qui se trouvait sous le tissu. Je sais, j'ai l'air cruel mais là, il n'y avait pas que ma bête dans cette envie de chair. Mais je ne la voulais pas ensanglantée.

Pour le moment, il se retenait plutôt bien. Aucun bruit ne sortait de sa bouche, les dents serrées et les lèvres pincées. Et ben, je devrais le détendre… C'est ce que je fis. Glissant une main dans son pantalon, je laissais cette dernière prendre le contrôle.

_Griffe aphrodisiaque qu'est mon impatience … _

Mais cela ne me suffisait pas. Après quelques allés-retours, je posai ma main sur un endroit auquel je n'avais jamais eu accès, même sur moi. Il rougit d'un coup, et je sus que je tenais le bon bout. Lentement, je trouvai cet endroit si particulier et me saisit de lui. Il gémit. Je l'avais.

-Bon sang, Lucci, non !

-Si Kaku, si …

-Arrête, si ils nous trouvent, on est dans la merde !

-Ose me dire… (Je fis descendre ma main le long de son sexe) que ça ne t'excites pas…

_Lieu de plaisir, cette cage m'ensorcèle, ton odeur me possède …_

-Si mais …

-Pas de mais. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je baissais les tissus qui m'empêchaient d'atteindre l'objet de mes convoitises. Kaku, rouge pivoine, n'en menait pas large.

-Brave garçon … Chuchotais-je en le mettant en bouche.

_Crocs me déchirant, sans la moindre inquiétude, allumant ce feu dévastateur …_

Il lâcha un cri lorsque je fis courir ma langue sur toute sa surface. Mes crocs à moi restèrent cachés, je ne voulais pas mordre. Mais lorsque je passais mes dents sur un certain point, le blond s'accrochait à un manteau avec une respiration par à-coups. Le petit manège continua un certain moment avant qu'il vienne.

_Ce poison là est mon cadeau pour toi, esprit … Mais, sache que c'est pour ton bon plaisir …_

Le liquide était chaud, il me calmait mais, ne m'aidait pas du côté fauve. Ce dernier en réclamait encore et encore. Toujours plus. Je souris.

-Lu…Lucci … S'il… S'te plaît.

J'émis un feulement imperceptible avant de répondre.

-A ta guise, mon cher …

Je me remis debout et passai derrière lui. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon souffle dans son cou mais il m'a semblé qu'il tremblait .Je passa ma main devant sa bouche et mis un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il comprit le massage car il se mit à le suçoter en gémissant, une larme à l' œil. De mon côté, je me portais pas mieux non plus. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans une fournaise mais ladite fournaise se trouvait être mon propre corps. Lorsque je me sentis trop torturé pour continuer à me faire léchouiller, je sortis un doigt de sa bouche puis l'autre, avant de faire subir le même traitement à son derrière.

-Stop.

-Pardon ?

-Mon chat, maintenant, si c'est pas trop te demander … S'il te plaît.

Le « mon chat » me disais que je pourrais y aller franco. Et je ne me fis pas prier …

- Tu te plaindras pas pour le mal au cul…

-Mais c'est que c'est un fauve vulgaire ! Pouffa-t-il.

-C'est ça.

Et je le pris. Il était si doux, si chaud … Je n'eus pas tellement à attendre qu'il se détende. Je commençais à aller et venir sans trop brusquer la chose mais il m'en demandait plus lui aussi. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je sentais toutes ces sensations , tous ces frissons qui me prenaient le corps , je voyais des étoiles danser devant mes yeux , j'entendais chaque bruit émanant de Kaku comme si j' étais dans son corps tout en étant dans le mien et ça , c' était …

_Ce monstre qui déshonore ma virginité … mais qui éprouve aussi tout cet amour impossible à faire sentir …_

Et nous vîmes ensembles, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Je mis un moment à me dégager (il faut dire que couchés dans une armoire, on est un peu à l'étroit !)Et il se tourna vers moi, sourire aux lèvres, les yeux à demi fermés par le plaisir.

-Kaku ?

-Oui ?

-_Ti amo _(je t'aime)

Il fut un peu étonné que je lui parle dans ma langue natale mais sourit avant de me répondre, pour ma plus grande surprise et mon plus grand plaisir :

-_Anche io _(moi aussi)

_Mon amour, mon âme, ce fauve que tu es … Je t'aime._

Et nous nous embrassâmes. Je pense que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je m'habillai, avant que lui aussi fasse de même, le souffle encore court…

C'est la belle vie.


	3. Make my heart beat , please

… Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je sortis ma tête de l'armoire et, au silence pesant, j'en conclu que nous pouvions sortir. J'entraînais Kaku à ma suite, mais … Je me sentais bizarre. Dans la rue, nous riions de la peur éprouvée, comme si il n'y avait rien eu mais … Je me sentais plus. Au début , je n' entendis les sons qu' étouffés , cotonneux , puis , mon odorat se fit absent et enfin , ma vue se brouilla mais , ce n' était que le commencement … Plus je marchais , plus mon corps s'affaiblissait . Mais ma foutue fierté lui disait de continuer … Jusqu'au bat *mes pensée s'évanouirent* … mes pas s'arrêtèrent. Mes genoux se plièrent et je tombai. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir … mais le pire était ma poitrine. Ma respiration sifflait, je souffrais, le feu me dévorait et mon cœur … Je ne sais plus. Une voix me parvint, lointaine.

-_Lucci … Que ce passe-t-il ? Lève-toi, bon sang ! Si c'est une blague …_

Malgré le fait que mes sensations se soient amoindries, je sentis deux doigts sous ma mâchoire, et je vis la silhouette de Kaku penchée sur moi, m'examinant sûrement.

_Flap … Flap …_

Battement d'ailes… Hattori ?

-_Te voilà ! Vite, vas chercher du secours ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! _

Je sentis qu'on me soulevait. Il en était capable ? Je me laissais faire… Mais je me sentais tiré vers le haut, comme si… Non ! Je ne veux pas, pas maintenant, pas ici !

-Kak… ma voix s'éteignait à petit feu. Tout comme ma conscience… Bientôt, je ne fus plus qu'un poids mort dans les bras de mon ami, qui tentait par ses paroles d'être celui qui me reliait à ce monde. Et je m'accrochais. Je ne lâcherais pas !

….

-_Alors ?Comment va-t-il ?_

_-Je ne sais pas si on peut se prononcer maintenant. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose, une piqure, un clou rouillé ou un truc du genre ?_

_- ?_

_-Regarde sa jambe. Cette entaille a été faite avec du métal, pas de doute. Je pense que …_

_Tit…tit…tit…tiiiiiiiiii…_

_-Non ! _

A peine avais-je recouvert mes esprits et entendu un peu de ce qui se disait … Non, pas deux fois ! Je me crispai, me concentrai quand…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Gnn…

Je peux vous dire que je m'en souviendrai toujours. Un bon coup de défibrillateur, ça reste en mémoire.

_Tit… tit… tit…_

_-C'est bon. On a eu peur ! Quelle saloperie, ce poison !_

_-Poison ?_

_-Oui .Du __C__36__H__38__N__2__O__6_(c'est parti pour un peu de chimie :I)

_- ? Vous pouvez pas parler normalement ?_

_-Pardon. Du curare. Et ton ami a failli y passer. _

_-Pourquoi on aurez…_

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, tentant de dominer la douleur.

-Je me souviens. Le pirate qui a failli te décapiter m'avais touché avec son sabre mais, je ne voulais pas le dire.

-J'aurai eu doublement mal.

-Idiot ! Lança le médecin .On ne sent rien avec la tête coupée !

-…

Et toute l'équipe arriva. J'eus droit à tous les noms d'oiseaux de la part de Spandam et Jabura (ce dernier reçu en retour un bon coup de pied de Blueno, qui au passage, nous félicita de notre initiative), Kalifa, elle, ne nous dit rien. Fukuro et Kumadori pleuraient. Au bout de deux minutes, le médecin les dégagea tous. Tous sauf un.

-Je vous laisse. Repose-toi bien, petit. Et il sortit.

-Lucci… Tu nous as fait une telle peur.

-Merci, Kaku.

Je souris. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça.

-Kaku ?

-Oui ?

Et je l'embrassai.

-Je te promets de ne plus jamais faire ça.

-Toi alors.

Et il me serra dans ses bras. M'endormir dans sa douce chaleur… La joue sur son cœur qui battait au rythme du mien…

Pas de doute. J'étais et je suis bien vivant …

Fin.

….

Alors ? Ça vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé ^^


End file.
